


The Problems Of A Protective Husband

by Say_brittany2002



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Funny, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Aziraphale, Protective Dad, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_brittany2002/pseuds/Say_brittany2002
Summary: So I just want to dedicate this to my wonderful gf, I know they are probably reading this, or maybe the first to read it. Who knows? But yeah, this story might be a mess but It’s my first attempt at this. So let’s not try to hate too much, okie dokie. But yeah if Kiera you are reading this, I love you and happy 6 month anniversary.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Problems Of A Protective Husband

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to dedicate this to my wonderful gf, I know they are probably reading this, or maybe the first to read it. Who knows? But yeah, this story might be a mess but It’s my first attempt at this. So let’s not try to hate too much, okie dokie. But yeah if Kiera you are reading this, I love you and happy 6 month anniversary.

“You're pregnant?!” Crowley howled out with clear coat excitement. “Well it’s not like dear, we didn’t expect this or anything-“  
“I’m gonna be a father….angel I’m GONNA BE A FATHER”  
“Well yes-“  
“We need to make sure you are protected at all cause, I mean this is a big deal”  
“I’m sure I’ll be fin-“  
“Oh gosh, you need a new chair, and oh..” Crowley rushed to the living room, rounding off on things that should be replaced or improved  
“Dear!”  
Crowley looked up like a deer in the headlight “yes?”  
“Will you please stop. I mean I’m excited too you know? But I think we should book an appointment with the family physician, and then see how far I am” aziraphale finished in a soft tone, sitting Crowley down on their deep velvety rosemary fleshed sofa.  
“Our child is no doubt gonna have two great fathers, and when the time comes I know we’ll be ready. But I’m probably only a few weeks pregnant, it’s not like it’s the end of the world love. Also I don’t think the furniture feels greatly appreciated right now especially mademe Tracy rocking chair over there.” 

The pair chuckled, mademe Tracy had given the pair a old family heirloom as a thank you gift for Armageddon, which the pair accepted gratefully, but the catch with the gift was it wasn’t exactly heaven as a rocking chair. But even saying it’s hell as a rocking chair, wasn’t a fair assessment to make. The chair was too rusty for it to actually work, the paint was nearly gone, and it smelt like rotten beef from 12 nights ago. Crowley performed a miracle but even the chair still smelt like it was rotten beef from 6 nights ago, but looked….well let’s just say it was quite interesting. At this point the couple has just accepted the fate of the cursing chair, and still make a few punches at after a long day. 

Crowley took a nervous breath and looked at aziraphale with full attention “I’m sorry…..it’s just this is all so brand new to me. I mean I didn’t even think of my sweet precious angel and our tiny little demon” he proceeded to lower his face for the attention of the unborn child. 

Aziraphale lifted Crowley’s face to his peripheral, and leaned his forehead onto Crowley’s forehead. “Well I think we just need some help from our friends, I mean this is all so new to us. I don’t want to over react….promise me that you won’t act out during this pregnancy” 

“I promise love” Crowley finally leaned in for a sweet and passionate kiss that was filled with excitement for their new journey. 

**************  
“Love I’m going out to get some tea from the store! I’ll be back soon” Aziraphale stated before leaving his bookstore. 

“Okay, just stay saf-.....he’s gone” even though Crowley made a promise to aziraphale not to act out during this pregnancy, he wasn’t gonna let him and his unborn child get hurt, or anything. 

Crowley waited a minute before closing the bookstore and following aziraphale to his location. He made sure to miracle up a disguise to wear so just in case aziraphale sees him in the swamp of English people, he couldn’t exactly identify who he was. 

He was dressed up as an old Scottish woman with features that had no resemblance of nanny ashtoreth, but more or less a very busty, mole covering lady.  
Okay this will just have to do he thought.

The tea shop aziraphale shopped at was at least 4 blocks away from the book store, but the problem is he didn’t know which direction that was.  
Crap, maybe I could ask one of these twats which way this dang tea shop is

Crowley looked around and found a man with a very well tailored suit walking towards his direction.  
Perfect 

He goes and runs into the poor lad, which causes both of them to fall to the ground. Before the man could say anything, Crowley was 2 steps ahead.  
Time to shine  
“Just what in the hell were you doing walking into me?! I could’ve broken a hip, I mean yuh young folks don’t know proper etiquette unless us elders giv yuh a smack in the mouth” 

The man seemed frantic and before he could get an apology in. Crowley tried to get up, and fell down screaming bloody murder, getting other English pedestrians attentions.  
“Help me! I need help, this man pushed me to the ground and now I can even move me hips anymore!” 

The man got up and looked sheepishly at other pedestrians to indicate everything was perfectly fine. “I’m so so sorry, do you need me to call the ambulance? I mean I really am very very sorry miss”  
“No don’t call the ambulance, I can’t even afford a bandaid lad, what makes you think that I could pay for a trip in that screeching vehicle?”  
“Uhhh...I could give you the money to get a check up? I mean do you need a taxi, I can pay for it?” The man seemed like he was trying to avoid a lawsuit more than just trying to get Crowley what he “needed” 

“Don’t do that, just help me get up” which the stranger agreed to, after he was standing, it was his time to ring out an answer. “What you can help me with is telling me where the nearest tea shop is?” 

“It should east from here on cobbler street...do you need a taxi...Ma’am?” 

“Of course I do you blundering fool!” Crowley wasn’t even trying to be mean, it was a natural remedy for him at this point in his life. 

After the wailing down a taxi, Crowley decided he was having too much fun in this character he created, and wanted to have the final line. Crowley gawked his way in the smoke smelling taxi, and right as soon as the man was about to say goodbye and close the door for Crowley. 

Crowley said the ultimate last line, “oh…….and its sir for you lad!”  
The horrid filled into the mans face, and before he could say anything back Crowley was already heading in aziraphale direction, with a Mischievous grin. 

*************************  
The taxi stopped at a strip mall with tons of shops, but Crowley paid no attention to them. He was more caring of this tea shop aziraphale shopped at. 

Then boom, he saw his ineffable husband standing in line, with a goofy grin on his face, probably excited about the aroma he is smelling and which tea he wanted to buy for that day. 

Crowley had a moment where he forgot why he was there in the first place, until the taxi driver yelled at him to get out and Crowley simply mumbled “fuck off” and abruptly left.  
He quickly moved into the crowd of pedestrians to hide for a second before he could get in a position to check on aziraphale from the afar. 

This was surprisingly a challenge in itself, because every spot he wanted to lean or sit against had been taken or someone was in the way. 

Okay fine, let’s be difficult like today hasn’t already been a haggle

After looking around the area that he preferred, he decided that he was just gonna go to the areas where he didn’t prefer . He found a spot on a bench that would be so close to aziraphale but not give away his appearance but right as soon as he was marching towards it. An older gentleman took the spot and Crowley had enough of it today so he wished a miracle for the bloody bastard to be gone. 

The guy “magical” disappeared and Crowley walked quickly to the spot before any other bastard saw what had happened. 

Aziraphale was second in line and he looked like a kid in the toy isle, his eyes were wide and his eyebrows were super high. Crowley usually called it his Labradoodle expression even though he had never seen one before, but he knew it was a dog breed of some sort, and to him, that was close enough. 

Finally aziraphale moved up in line and started to order for the defender and Royal breakfast tea set that this shop had offered. Right as soon as he was about to pay, the cashier pulled out a gun of some sorts but Crowley couldn’t make out what it was exactly. But he didn’t want to take his chance, so Crowley turned into his serpent form and slithered up on the counter of the tea shop. Sending dozens of English people screaming and running. One man dropped his whole tea set and just went running for his life. The employee who had the gun dropped to the ground screaming of fear. 

Crowley didn’t care if it was seen as acting out, he wasn’t going to let a man pull a gun on his husband and unborn child. Aziraphale was a bit shocked when he saw everyone running and screaming but the look of annoyance took over once he saw the serpent, and he smacked Crowley on the crown of his head and went yelling “Crowley stop it now!”  
To others when aziraphale did this, he had looked crazy or something hitting the serpent and telling a guy named Crowley to stop it. No one cared because everyone was still freaked out, but some people thought that was so strange. 

Apparently seeing aziraphale annoyed had made Crowley realize that he had made a mistake. He slithered away off the counter and out into a sewer drain on the street.  
Aziraphale looked back on the crowd of scared and confused English people. “Everything is fine, I’m actually a….vet so luckily I know how to...handle these things” he nervously laughed and everyone just looked more confused than ever. He paid for his tea sets and went back to the bookshop, madder than he can possibly be. 

Crowley saw him and was about to walk with him after transforming back, but he could feel that a mad pregnant aziraphale was not a good aziraphale to try to talk to. 

***************************  
Crowley reached the bookshop before aziraphale and didn’t know what he should do when his pissed husband gets home. He never feared anything except holy water and that’s it. But thinking of the sheer disappointment on his angel’s face after breaking his promise he made. That didn’t scare him, but it broke him and made his stomach feel fluttery but not in the good way.

Minutes passed and Crowley, who was sitting on the couch upstairs from the bookshop main floor, had stood up and was pacing like crazy until he heard a bell ring. He looked down and saw aziraphale with a bag, and his facial expressions held a neutral look with a hint of sadness. 

He put his bag on the counter of his register and sighed heavily. Crowley's body felt like it was dripping in acid and he wanted it to stop.  
Soon he heard his wedding song play, “earth angel” by the penguins.  
“I remember when you dragged me onto the floor, and told me ‘who cares who’s looking at us, they don’t understand our feelings, our trust, our love’” aziraphale quivered out the last line, leaving the room in silence. 

“I wish I could get that Crowley back….” he finished off sniffling. Crowley felt like being hit with holy water would feel better than facing this moment of torment. 

“I’m sorry zira…..I feel so horrible for what i did, I just wanted to protect you” 

“Protect me? From what? The employee who was trying to scan my membership card! I can do these things on my own. You know how embarrassing that was for me? Standing there trying to be normal for once…” tears were hitting Crowley’s face and his nose was tingling of anticipation for aziraphale next sentence. 

“I know we’ll never be normal, but I wanted to be able to do these simple tasks before...becoming a parent.” Aziraphale rubbed his face that was red from the tears dripping down. He sighed trying to think positive and fair towards his husband. “I think I just need space for now, I’m just upset and nothing I can say will make this feel better”  
Crowley only nodded and cleared his throat gesturing he was going to leave.  
Earth angel was still playing in the background as Crowley left. Tears were streaming on both of the men faces. As soon as Crowley left, aziraphale stop the record and just put his face in his hands and sobbed. 

*******************************  
Few hours later at 15:25 pm

(Aziraphale bookshop)  
Ring…..ring  
Aziraphale picked up the phone “hello, this is Intimate Books, how may I help you?” 

“Zira….it’s Crowley..I want to talk to you.” 

Aziraphale felt like crap from crying earlier, and he didn’t really want to talk to Crowley at the moment, but he was still his husband. He felt obligated to at least listen to Crowley. 

“Fine, I’m gonna give you 3 minutes, I’m gonna listen, because honestly I feel like crap, so don’t expect much of a response.”  
Crowley cleared his throat  
“That’s perfectly fine angel” that name still gives him goosebumps every time he hears it, especially with Crowley saying it. 

“I’m not gonna apologize, I’m gonna own up to what I did. I broke your promise, and I didn’t trust you like I should’ve. That was a mistake I don’t plan on making again. The reason I’m not apologizing is because apologies don’t resolve in solutions, it resolves into more apologies. You don’t need to hear me say sorry, because I know you aziraphale. Or at least I thought I did, and I know what I did today was….embarrassing and made you feel like you didn’t even know me. Honestly today was where I lost myself too. So if you give me a chance, I want to work on this with you. I want my dear aziraphale back, so much.” Crowley sounded like he was about to cry again, which it would be a rarity if it didn’t involve losing aziraphale. 

Aziraphale didn’t know what to say, but honestly he felt like he might’ve overreacted with some of the statements he said to Crowley. But he knew he was in the right for calling him out, and in their 6,000 years together they always found a way back to each other. That isn’t gonna change that, because it’s still a process for both them especially if they are gonna have a baby together. He knows Crowley wouldn’t do anything that would hurt the angel in any ways. So he was willing to work with Crowley on this, but he also needs to learn how to trust him too because today was not the day of trust. Today was the day of mistakes and realizing these mistakes, and it’s okay to have days like that. 

So aziraphale thought for a few seconds and responded back “I’m willing to work on this with you, if you only trust me, like I have to learn to trust you. I know you wouldn’t hurt me physically or emotionally...at least not on purpose. I just wanted to be able to do normal stuff I did when I wasn’t pregnant and now I’m pregnant these activities. They are slowly making it harder for me to accomplish them. And you showing up ruining that for me, and making me have a reputation...it hurts and of course it’s embarrassing for me.” 

“I know angel, and I’m willing to give you as much space to do these normal things and maybe we can possibly do one of those normal activities tonight? Going out to ritz at 7?”

Aziraphale grinned and gave in “yes, and then we can work on this together...okay?” 

“Of course and oh make sure you look fancy I want to surprise you, it’s the least I can do to make it up to you today” 

“I love you Crowley” 

“Forever and ever love”


End file.
